Educational Love
by lit by twilight
Summary: [OtogixNoa] [I don't own Yuugiou.] Noa is an ordinary student who goes to class and gets good grades. But then... falls for his English teacher. What can he do, knowing his teacher would never love him back?


"Alright now, will someone please collect the papers?" The teacher asked in a slightly exhausted tone. He stood with his back to the classroom, writing something on the chalkboard that was standing before him. He lifted one free hand to push the frames of his thinly wired glasses up from the bridge of a perfect nose, finishing the writing and turning back around with a forced smile.  
  
A young, stuttering little aquahaired student stood before him with a crimson tint in his pale cheeks when he looked down, the boy holding a stack of papers. The boy looked nervously up at his teacher, smiling with an increase in his original blush.  
  
"Thank you, Noa." The man smiled wearily, taking the pile of papers from the boy's small hands and bringing it over to his desk to place there. The desk was fairly neat, piles and stacks all organized as the young teacher wanted them.  
  
Noa smiled at the thanks that he received for his little deed, feeling a bit light headed as he went to sit back down at his desk and his teacher returned to the lesson at hand.  
  
Ryuuji Otogi was the young teacher's name, and Noa Kaiba was one of his best English and Literature students. What the teacher didn't know about the young boy was the crush he had developed on him over the course of the year. Noa would often catch himself staring at the man's beautiful features as he taught, listening to his wonderful voice and longing only in his heart for any, any chance to share a kiss with the man.  
  
Noa knew it was impossible, of course, this man was his teacher!  
  
But each day he sat in the classroom, watching the lesson and studying only the teacher, his passions for wanting the other became much, much greater. He felt like he was in love. He had never been in love before, only read about such things in fictional novels and watched other teens at his school declare willingly that they were in love with a boy, just to have the same boy leave them for another girl the next week.  
  
Noa felt that love had started to be taken too loosely, and that it was a feeling someone knew that they had to be completely sure of. As he watched others he knew he was in love. With this teacher of his.  
  
The man was perfect in every way! His beautifully slightly tanned skin, raven black hair that he always put up in a ponytail, emerald eyes that seemed so educated and so knowing, sitting behind wire frames. Each time Noa came to the man's desk he could smell the cologne on him and it almost made him shiver with delight. For his teacher and love, Noa always tried his best, getting the best grades he could, doing unnecessary extra credit, doing every little job his Otogi Sensei ever needed.  
  
But there was even something Noa didn't know, never thought of, and could never, ever dream.  
  
He did not know that every second he spent not looking at his teacher, was a second his teacher spent looking at him. He did not know that each little thing he did for the other made the man fall further and further into feelings for him. He never noticed that each time he blushed, Otogi would smile, laugh a bit, and blush as well.  
  
So when he went to ask the man after class if he could personally tutor him at his house, he never expected a yes answer.  
  
"Of course!" Came the man's eagerly happy tone of voice at Noa's question. "Geometry was my second major," He smiled, trying not to seem like he was bragging.  
  
Noa watched him and blushed, shifting. "Really? You'd really do that for me?"  
  
At this his teacher only nodded, smile still on his face. Noa bowed to him in respect, blush becoming more visible. He could smell the wonderful scent of cologne on the other man again, and this time he had to hold back on an urge to hug his teacher in thanks. It tempted him, oh, how it did. He wanted to see if Otogi would hug him back, pull him to his chest and wrap his strong arms around Noa's thin waist. He wanted his nose to be right next to the teacher's neck, he wanted to smell his scent, feel his long black hair....  
  
But he resisted.  
  
With a nervous 'thank you', Noa turned and began to head to class.  
  
"Wait, Noa?" His teacher asked, stepping up from his desk and heading over to meet the student halfway to the door. "Would you like for me to bring dinner with? I mean, I know you live alone..."  
  
The student blinked, tilting his head to the side. He smiled. "That would be nice, thank you," Was his reply as a very loud ringing tone interrupted their after class chat.  
  
Otogi smiled in return once more, blushing at the brightness of the younger one's sapphire eyes that stared into his.  
  
"What kind of food do you like?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Surprise me!" Noa answered, almost halfway down the hall after breaking into a run to get to his next class in time.  
  
The black haired man laughed, shaking his head and going back to his desk. He took a seat, leaning back in his desk and smiling still as he remembered the gorgeous dark blue eyes of his students. He had to shake such thoughts from his head as his next class began to pile in, getting up to write on the board just as he had done earlier and sighing in an anxious wait for the afternoon to come.  
  
~*~  
  
Noa threw his bags down and onto the floor of his huge bedroom, sliding off his shoes and throwing himself on his bed. It was only 3:04, and Otogi was to be expected around 5:00. With an exhausted sigh the young teen lifted himself from the bed, and took his bag with him downstairs to open it up and set up a little place to work on his dining table. He set out his Geometry homework, sticking his tongue out at the book and paper, and heading into the main entrance hall of the mansion to tidy the little place up for his teacher's arrival.  
  
When finished he made his way back upstairs to snuggle into his blankets, falling into a fantasy land.  
  
At about 4:56PM another loud ringing tone echoed through his house, waking him from a desperately needed nap. He looked wearily to his clock and jumped up, rushing into his bathroom to grab for a hairbrush and move to make himself look presentable. With the brush in hand Noa soon ran downstairs, headed to the door, hair calming down from the amusing position it had taken from his moment of slumber.  
  
Otogi stood at his door wearing a small smile and holding a bag behind his back, a long dark blue overcoat hanging around his lean figure and off of his shoulders. Noa set his hairbrush down, shooing his love inside and trying not to blush.  
  
"Th.. thank you so much for coming to help me, it really means a lot..." The younger one stammered, moving to take the heavy coat off of his teacher's hands and set it on the rack near the door.  
  
Otogi shook his head, straightening his posture. "No, no, it's my pleasure to help a struggling student," He said, as he watched Noa's actions. "So. Where shall we begin?"  
  
"Ah, um..." Noa had to rip his gaze from it's lingering on the man's lovely features to point over to the little dining table that he had set his bookbag and homework on so neatly. He made to go over there, checking to make sure his teacher was following closely behind lest he get lost in the mazes of Noa's mansion.  
  
Just as obvious, the teacher followed, setting the bag on the table.  
  
"Shall we get plates for our dinner?" He asked with a smile, and the young master blushed, nodding. He headed off to the kitchen with Otogi following and watched the other put the food on plates for them both. "I got Italian," The man commented, making Noa look up and smile widely. "I hope you like it, it's actually my favourite,"  
  
The student's blush increased as the two of them took the plates over to the little table and set up a place to eat and a place to work on the homework.  
  
"Italian is my favourite, too," The boy only whispered, tugging nervously at the edge of his sweater. Otogi turned to smile at that.  
  
"Great!" He said in response. "It seems we'll get along well then,"  
  
The younger boy nodded as he took a seat at the work area of the little places the two of them had set up, grabbing for a pencil and shifting in his seat. Otogi set a plate in front of him, sliding it over and handing the little one a fork with a grin.  
  
"Would you like to eat first? Math is never easy on an empty stomach,"  
  
Noa looked up, squeaking at the grin that he had never actually seen on Ryuuji Otogi's features, only dreamed about. He nodded, chuckling but not yet making a move to eat. The teacher soon sat in the chair opposite Noa, digging the fork into the pasta before himself and bringing it to the student's lips with a smirk.  
  
"Do I need to feed you on my own?" He asked, raising one black eyebrow. The student looked from his teacher's face, then to the fork, then to his face again. With a shrug, he moved to bite the food off of the prooffered fork and chew, swallow, and tilt his head to the side with a grin. Noa then went back to his homework, leaving Otogi blinking in a slightly confused state of shock, before it turned into laughter and he picked up more noodles and went back to this action of feeding Noa.  
  
Noa continued to eat until it became a little game, the homework getting rudely disowned as the two were leaning over the table to each other to play.  
  
"All done!" The teacher smiled and set the fork back down onto the cleaned off plate and looking to the laughing student of his.  
  
As their laughter died down, Noa sighed, and looked up into sparkling emerald eyes. His stomach and chest both fluttered, making him need to take a deep breath. His smile faded as his attention moved to the assignment before him.  
  
"I hate math," He said, sticking his tongue out at the paper once more. Otogi sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose and moving to stand up. The student didn't look up from his homework until he could smell that aphrodisiacal scent of his love's cologne over his shoulder. He looked up, blushing at how close the other was to him. The young teacher smiled down at the blushing boy, picking the pencil from Noa's loose hand.  
  
"What is it that you're having trouble with, hmm?" Green eyes moved to the work. "Ahh... these."  
  
Noa didn't yet look to the paper, nodding. As he broke free from his gaze on Otogi, he pointed at a question on the sheet. The teacher's eyes traced up the page to land there. "Ah."  
  
Soon, the two of them were more than halfway completed with the assignment, and it was almost too dark to see the streets outside. Noa's head immediately shot up as he heard a crashing in the sky and a whimper escaped his lips. Hearing the little one's subconcious cry of distress, the teacher looked down.  
  
"Noa? Something wrong?"  
  
"I..." he started, shifting around in his seat and looking out the darkened windows of the mansion, and out onto the rain-soaked cement of the sidewalks. "I heard thunder..."  
  
At this the teacher only smiled softly, placing a hand on the smaller boy's head and making him blush. "Seems like a storm has started, ne?" He said in response, before standing from the slouched position over the table and stretching. "I had better get home, it's getting late," With this the teacher began to head towards the front door, and was stopped by Noa's arm on his upper arm as he was reaching for his coat.  
  
"No!" Noa cried, a look of pure distress in his eyes. The young teacher blinked, and Noa let go, almost to tears. "Please don't go out in the rain, not in the storm..."  
  
Otogi sighed with his affectionate smile still, leaning only slightly so he was at the same level as Noa while speaking to his student. "It's only rain, Noa, I'll be fine..."  
  
"That's what Mommy said!" Noa cried in response, tears in his sapphire eyes. Otogi's eyes widened in a bit of shock.  
  
"Your Mother?" He asked, daring to venture there in a land where not many teachers should ever try to go with their students. "What.. what happened, Noa?" The man's voice was soft and caring, and he stopped moving to leave, full attention on making Noa feel better.  
  
"She died. She said she would be okay and that the wind wasn't too much, that the rain wasn't too thick..." He broke into tears and Otogi immediately moved to scoop the little one up and into his arms, walking them over to the couch to sit down. He ran a hand hesitantly through Noa's aquamarine hair, letting the younger one cry on his shoulder and frowning at him when he moved to nuzzle into the teacher's chest.  
  
'Please, Noa....' He whined to himself. 'Don't make this any harder than it is...'  
  
But still, Otogi held his arms around Noa's waist, letting the younger do as he pleased. The young teacher soon began humming a small tune, in an attempt to calm the younger. He stopped to speak.  
  
"Would you like me to stay here until the storm clears, Noa?" The black haired man asked. Noa looked up with red eyes and pink cheeks, nodding ashamedly. His crying had stopped and he moved to get out of his teacher's lap, realizing just how awkward this was. The boy stood, looking out the window at the rain and shivering at another loud clap of thunder, a strike of lightening flashing through the air.  
  
He jumped down, sitting on the couch away from his teacher and immediately turning on a light. Or at least, trying. The light seemed to be out. The boy moved off of the couch and stood, trying to light up the room with the overhead light and getting the same effect. "Oh no, oh no.. please..." The smaller one began to whimper, and Otogi stood, heading over to the area by the large marble staircase that Noa had put himself.  
  
"What's the matter, Noa?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and making his ponytail sway.  
  
The younger one brought his arms around himself, looking up. "I'm scared of the dark. I hate it. It's why I can never get to sleep..."  
  
At this little statement Otogi smiled, thinking about how cute that little thought was. His only response, however, was: "Would you like for me to stay the night?"  
  
His student's eyes widened as a flash of all the things he would want to do to Otogi while he slept passed through his mind. "You.. you would? Thank you...."  
  
"No problem. It's getting late now, though.. shouldn't you be getting to bed?"  
  
Noa looked to the clock to see that it was indeed nearing ten o'clock at night. He nodded, sighing softly. "Yes, I suppose I should.."  
  
"Where will I sleep, then?" Otogi asked as he straightened his posture once more.  
  
At this Noa shifted nervously, looking around and then staring down at the ground. "In my bed? If it's okay, of course. There are other rooms if it's a problem.."  
  
His young teacher raised an eyebrow, definately unsure of how to answer. "No, it's not a problem, I'd be glad to," He smiled, tilting his head again.  
  
Noa looked up, eyes wide. "Really? Thank you so much! I may actually be able to get myself to sleep.."  
  
Green eyes opened to look down upon Noa, with a questioning look.  
  
The boy thought a moment, before: "Oh, right!" And he led the teacher upstairs with him, taking a left down the massive hallway and stepping into a huge bedroom with a very large and very nice king sized bed. The comfortor looked to be of goose down, with silken sheets and a canopy. Sapphire was the colour of the room, two closed and curtained windows keeping the place silently protected from the night.  
  
"I can lend you something from the many guest wardrobes to wear tonight," Noa said, slipping off his shoes at his bedroom door and motioning for his teacher to do the same. The black haired man did so and smiled, nodding.  
  
"That works, thank you."  
  
Noa nodded, before heading quickly out of the room and into another near them, in the same hallway.  
  
Otogi stepped further into the room, walking over to the bed and running a hand over the silken covers, thinking about how nice it would be to kiss Noa on this bed. He dismissed the thought, trying to clear his mind. But the images of the younger kept coming back to him. He shivered at the thought of ever touching his student in such a way, and had to concentrate a bit harder this time to clear his mind.  
  
The little one soon returned, dressed in his own blue pajamas as he handed a pair to Otogi and shooed him into the bathroom.  
  
The aquamarine haired boy threw himself onto his bed weakly, staring up at his canopy over his bed as the same thoughts that passed through his teacher's mind passed through his own. His heart fluttered and he made a small noise, looking over to the bathroom door as he heard it creak back open. His teacher stood quietly, without his glasses this time, which he set on Noa's bedside table, and he had taked his hair from it's usual ponytail.  
  
"Oh, my..." The younger whispered breathlessly, full attention on the gorgeous man before him. He sat up, eyes locked on Otogi's beautiful features, with his mouth slightly open and his cheeks flushed with a blush.  
  
His teacher looked up, smiling slightly and blushing in return. "Noa? Is there something.. I can help you with?"  
  
The boy crawled over his bed so he was facing his teacher, standing and still letting himself get lost in his emerald eyes. He could barely hear his name coming from the soft and inviting lips of the man he loved, reaching ever so slowly to place both palms on the man's cheeks and stare up at him.  
  
Otogi blinked, watching him as his breath hitched from how close the boy was.  
  
This was nothing, however, to the surprise that washed over his body as smooth, silken lips of the student pressed against his own, making him stumble back, without falling. His dark green eyes widened, only to close themselves and return the kiss with just as much love as the younger had, finally understanding, noticing, realizing...  
  
He was in love. 


End file.
